Sabaku, Akatsuna, Rock, or Uchiha?
by Hinamori Meirin
Summary: "Jika kau Uchiha, maka dunia kiamat!"/"Kau tetap saja menyebalkan—bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih menyebalkan jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sakura."/"Sasuke mesum! SHANNAROOOOOOOO!"/"Pernah liat orang mati karena. dilempar high heels gak?"/—dedicated for Diah Fitri Andriansi's birthday. RnR please? ;)


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sabaku, Akatsuna, Rock, or Uchiha? © Hinamori Meirin a.k.a Rizki Kinanti**

**Alur fanfict ini punya saya. Saya cuma minjem karakternya saja.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! : Fanfict pelampiasan kesedihan karena hari libur yang telah berakhir, huhuhu~ ;A;. Alur ngebut juga absurd, dan ada typo yang sayang banget sama saya(karena selalu mengikuti semua fict saya). Bahasanya juga****—sedikit—alay :3**

**.**

**.**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Hanya sekedar menyalurkan hobi****—****menuangkan ide ke dalam bentuk tulisan.**

**.**

**Tidak ada paksaan untuk membaca fict ini, tekan icon 'back' jika tidak suka.**

**.**

**Request from my female cousin '**_**Novika Awaliyah**_**' **

**Dedicated for my best friend from RL '**_**Diah Fitri Andriansi**_**' Happy Birthday Diah /pelukcium**

**Spesial untuk readers yang juga sama sedihnya dengan saya :'3**

**Btw, happy new year, minna ^^**

**.**

**Enjoying**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak mau!" Dengusan sebal keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda dengan garis di kedua pipinya—mirip kumis kucing—saat mendengar jawaban dari bos tempatnya bekerja sekaligus sahabat sejak kecilnya. "Jika aku menuruti nasehat bodoh dari orang bodoh sepertimu, berarti aku juga bodoh dan aku tidak bodoh!" Alasan yang—lumayan—tidak masuk akal dari pria emo didepannya ini membuatnya ingin menjambak habis rambut khas ayam milik sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu... **KENAPA MALAH DATANG KE SINI DAN CURHAT DENGAN TENTANG SAKURA-CHAN, BAKATEME?!**"

"Aku hanya ingin minta pendapat."

"Itu sama saja! Berarti kau yang bodoh!"

"Seorang Uchiha tak pantas bersanding dengan kata 'bodoh'."

"Tapi, kau Uchiha terbodoh dari ribuan penyandang klan Uchiha yang pernah ada di dunia ini."

"Itu karena kau bukan Uchiha."

"Jika aku Uchiha, aku pasti lebih tampan dan jenius daripada kau!"

"Jika kau Uchiha, maka dunia kiamat!"

Empat buah perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto setelah mendengar sindiran Sasuke terhadapnya. Habislah sudah kesabaran seorang Namikaze Naruto. Dengan bruntal, dia menjambak rambut pantat ayam milik bosnya—Uchiha Sasuke. "Sadarlah ayam! Kau bisa jadi perjaka tua jika tidak mau mengakui perasaanmu! Aku bahkan sudah menikah dan kau masih jomblo sejak lahir!" Setelah sepersekian detik, sebuah kepalan tangan melayang mengenai wajah Naruto.

"Lancang sekali tanganmu yang penuh dengan kuman dan berbagai bibit penyakit berbahaya itu menyentuh—menjambak—surai menawan yang hanya ada satu di dunia—mencuat—milikku ini!" Pria rubah itu lansung mendelik kesal mendengar penuturan—yang secara tidak langsung membanggakan rambut _chicken but_ kontroversial itu—dari mulut bungsu Uchiha yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak nyambung. Naruto kembali dibuat cengo lebar—menganga tak percaya—saat melihat Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sikap _cool_ kini tengah mengibaskan rambutnya—yang telah kusut akibat ulahnya—seperti di iklan-iklan sampo. Naruto sweatdrop. "Dasar narsis!"

**. **

**(**٥**^.^)**

**.**

Suara _high heels_ milik seorang gadis dengar warna rambut seperti gula kapas menggema di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit terdengar. Koridor tersebut terlihat begitu sepi karena ini saatnya jam istirahat. Gadis pink itu berjalan gontai—kakinya sudah begitu lemas karena sedari tadi bolak balik antar kamar pasien—menuju ruang kerjanya yang berada di lantai tiga. Menunggu lift yang tak kunjung sampai, gadis itu merasakan ada getaran yang berasal dari sakunya. Haruno Sakura—nama sang gadis sekaligus dokter ternama di rumah sakit tersebut—meronggoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tadi bergetar. Nama Sabaku Gaara tertera dilayar _touch screen_ tersebut. Setelah mengklik ikon berwarna hijau, gadis itu meletakkannya ke telinganya.

"_Halo, Sakura. Apa aku mengganggumu?_"

"Ah! Tentu saja tidak Gaara-kun. Ada apa?"

"_Umm, bisakah kita bertemu malam ini? Maksudku, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama. Apa bisa?_"

"Kurasa bisa, jika saja tak ada seseorang yang menggedor pintu ruanganku sampai hancur karena ada pasien kritis yang masuk ke UGD." Terdengar suara kekehan dari pemuda Sabaku di seberang telepon setelah mendengar kalimat.

Ting!

Bunyi dentingan yang sedari tadi ditunggu gadis musim semi itu akhirnya terdengar. Pintu lift terbuka, menampilkan beberapa orang perawat di dalamnya. Sakura tersenyum manis lalu ikut masuk ke dalam lift.

"_Tapi kurasa, kamu tetap menyukainya, meskipun lelah. Selalu memprioritaskan pasien meskipun harus mengesampingkan urusan pribadi yang tak kalah penting. Kau memang hebat Sakura!_" Sakura tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Kau benar-benar mengerti aku Gaara-kun. Aku rasa hari ini hanya tinggal beberapa pasien lagi—intinya, mungkin aku bisa menemanimu makan malam."

"_Baiklah, akan ku jemput jam 07.30 pm. Sampai jumpa._" Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus seiring dengan pintu lift yang terbuka tepat di lantai tiga.

Kembali melangkahkan kaki dengan terpaksa, sang dokter merah jambu itu berharap agar dapat segera berada di ruangannya—merebahkan diri di sofa empuknya. Sampai pada akhirnya, dia berada tepat di ruangan pribadinya. Tinggal selangkah lagi, kini hanya perlu mengumpulkan sisa tenaga untuk mendorong pintu putih—khas rumah sakit—yang bertuliskan '_Dr. Haruno Sakura_' di depannya.

Kriet!

Sakura menghela napas lega, saatnya membaringkan diri di—

"Hai, Pinky! Lama tak jumpa?!"

—sofa empuk nyaman miliknya yang kini sedang ditiduri seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu berbaring di sofanya tanpa wajah bersalah dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat sebelah—menyeringai. Mukanya berubah jadi pucat, badannya gemetaran. Jari telunjuk kanannya terangkat untuk menunjuk wajah pemuda itu.

"K-Kau—!"

**.**

**(**٥**^.^)**

**.**

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui, eh? Bukankah Uchiha itu terlalu jenius untuk tidak mengetahui sesuatu." Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. "Hn. Kau tau itu."

Senyum menjijikkan—di mata Sasuke—luntur seketika dari wajah Naruto. Sang pria rubah memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau tetap saja menyebalkan—bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih menyebalkan jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sakura. Singkirkan sifat menyebalkan itu atau Sakura akan segera dinikahi orang lain!"

Sasuke mendecih kesal. "Akan kubunuh orang yang akan mengambil Sakura-ku!" Aura tidak mengenakkan—layaknya aura neraka—menguar begitu saja dari tubuh Sasuke. Naruto melongo, bahkan Sasuke sudah mengklaim Sakura sebagai miliknya. Setelah beberapa detik melongo, pria rubah itu menyeringai, dia punya rencana untuk memancing tindakan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Asal kau tau saja Teme, kini sudah banyak pemuda lain yang sedang gencar mendekati Sakura. Aku rasa aku akan mencekikmu saat namanya berubah menjadi **Sabaku Sakura** atau **Akatsuna Sakura**. Bahkan yang lebih buruknya lagi, aku akan membunuhmu jika dia malah bersama Lee—menjadi **Rock Sakura**. Hueeeks! Kau benar-benar pengecut jika itu terjadi," sembur Naruto. Mukanya—Naruto—berubah pucat dan perutnya menjadi mual ketikan membayangkan wajah antusias Lee saat menikah dengan Sakura. Apakah anaknya kelak akan berambut pink dengan gaya mangkok terbalik. Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk membuyarkan banyangannya yang sangat absurd itu.

"Dan satu lagi, kudengar Gaara akan melamar Sakura-chan malam ini di restoran bintang lima di pusat Konoha. Kau harus bertindak, Teme!" Iris obsidian menatap tajam pada pemuda dengan perawakan yang serampangan di depannya. Meski hatinya kini menjadi resah, namun dia masih bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat datar—seperti biasa. Pemilik rambut ayam itupun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ruangan Naruto. "Kau mau kemana, Teme?"

"Hn, bukan urusanmu!" Uchiha Sasuke tetap melangkah keluar tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

BLAM!

Suara pintu ruangan kerja Naruto yang dibanting itu membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Dia berharap semoga pintu itu tidak rusak ataupun cedera. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, Naruto lari terbirit-birit mengejar Sasuke di depannya. "Hoi, Teme! Tunggu aku!" Dan suara cempreng Naruto pun menggelegar di kantor milik Uchiha itu.

"Aku ikut!" Seru Naruto lantang saat mereka sudah berada di parkiran perusahaan Uchiha Group. "Merepotkan! Pergi sana, selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu!" Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau mau ke rumah sakit, 'kan? Pokoknya aku ikut!" Dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke pun harus mengalah sebelum gendang telinganya pecah akibat ulah teman sepermainannya yang kelewat berisik itu.

**.**

**(**٥**^.^)**

**.**

"K-Kau!"

"Lama tak jumpa, Saki." Sakura mulai merasa degup jantungnya bertambah cepat, wajahnya memanas, dan darahnya berdesir hebat. "S-sedang apa kau disini, Uchiha? Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk?" Tanya Sakura dengan sangat lantang, meskipun gugup. Dirinya begitu merindukan pemuda di depannya ini, pemuda yang sudah enam bulan tak bertemu dengannya, pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, sekaligus pemuda yang telah menghancurkan hatinya saat masih kuliah dulu.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih ketika Sakura tidak memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya beserta surfiks 'kun' seperti biasa. "Panggil 'Sasuke-kun', seperti yang biasa kau lakukan," perintah Sasuke. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak bisa." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Dia teringat akan ancaman dari tunangan Sasuke—Uzumaki Karin—agar menjauh dari Sasuke jika dia tidak mau dicap sebagai PHO(Perusak Hubungan Orang).

"Lakukan saja, apa susahnya!" Sasuke mulai ngotot. "Aku tetap tidak mau!" Sakura ikutan ngotot.

"Lakukan!"

"Tidak!"

"Lakukan!"

"Tidak!"

"Lakukan, Pinky!"

"Aku tidak mau, Ayam!"

"Pokoknya lakukan!"

"Aku tetap tidak mau!"

Sasuke mulai mendekati Sakura, sedangkan Sakura mulai mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding. Pemuda itu menyeringai, lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura. Sakura bergidik ngeri. "Panggil aku 'Sasuke-kun' Saki~" bisiknya dengan nada sensual. Sakura memincingkan matanya, lalu melayangkan tinjunya yang telah dia persiapkan. "Sasuke mesum! SHANNAROOOOOOOO!"

Dan Uchiha Sasuke pun seakan terbang karena mendapatkan 'hadiah kecil' dari gadis musim semi ini.

**.**

**(**٥**^.^)**

**.**

"Katakan padaku, untuk apa kau kemari?!" Sakura memegang sebuah suntikan besar sebagai senjata, berjaga-jaga jikalau Sasuke mulai beraksi. Sasuke sudah terpojok dan tidak dapat berkutik sekarang.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku." Ucap Sasuke datar, meskipun kini dirinya sudah berkeringat dingin—iris kelamnya masih memandang horor pada jarum suntikan yang berada sekitar satu cm dari hidungnya. Sakura melongo, suntikan besar yang dipegangnya kini jatuh begitu saja. Sasuke terdiam, Sakura juga. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit saling berdiaman, bungsu Uchiha itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Hoi, Pinky! Aku mau kau menemani aku hari ini." Ajakan—lebih seperti perintah—terlontar dengan mudahnya dari mulut bungsu Uchiha. Seakan tersadar, gadis yang dipanggil 'Pinky' itu mendengus keras. "Aku sibuk. Hari ini banyak pasien yang sudah membuat janji denganku."

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Pasien, P-A-S-I-E-N!" gadis Haruno itu bahkan mengeja huruf-hurufnya, tanda bahwa dia sudah mulai kesal. Dia kembali membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Nanya?"

Sakura langsung mendecih sebal. Tatapan nyalang pun dilayangkannya untuk melawan siluman ayam didepannya. "Aku tak perduli!" Dia menginjak sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang—timbangan berat badan—yang menunjukkan angka 45, normal. "Yang penting, aku tetap tak mau menemanimu hari ini."

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau semakin gendut, eh? Lihat, pipimu semakin bulat dan besar!" Ejek Sasuke melirik timbangan yang masih diinjak Sakura dengan jari telunjuk yang mengancung di depan hidung Sakura.

Ctak!

Bagus! Sekarang ada empat buah sudut siku-siku tampak menghiasi sudut keningnya. "Oh, lihat! Sekarang dilapangan terbang ini sudah ada persimpangan jalan, tapi kok malah tambah luas, eh?" Ejek si ayam menyentil jidat lebar milik putri Haruno itu. Yang disindir mengepalkan tangannya kuat, "Pernah liat orang mati karena dilempar _high heels_ gak?" Geram geramat si gadis pink, auranya sudah menyerupai milik malaikat pencabut uban lansia—maksudnya, penjaga neraka.

"Enggak tuh, masalah?" Jawaban Sasuke diiringi dengan seringai seksinya. Dan di detik selanjutnya, timbangan berat badan tadi pun melayang mengenai wajah yang rupawan—ralat! Tapi amit-amit bagi Sakura. Tenaga monster yang terpendam dalam tubuh gadis itu akhirnya bangkit akibat ulah Uchiha Sasuke.

KRING!

Suara deringan yang berasal dari sebuah telepon yang tepat berada di atas meja. Mau tak mau, perhatian Sakura pun teralihkan untuk mengangkat telepon itu. "Saku, kamu dipanggil Tsunade-sama," kata Shizune yang dari telepon kerjanya. "Ya, saya akan kesana dalam dua menit." Melirik Sasuke yang tengah dalam zona nista—terjungkir dengan sangat tidak ke-Uchiha-an—, Sakura pun pergi menuju ruang Tsunade. "Ingatkan aku untuk mencukur habis rambut ayammu itu setelah ini—" BLAM! Dan pintu pun tertutup.

Dan suara tawa pun menggelegar memenuhi ruang kerja Haruno Sakura yang berasal dari belakang lemari penyimpanan tempat persembunyian Naruto. "Aku tak sabar melihatmu menjadi **botak**, Teme!" Seru Naruto, si kucing jadi-jadian—panggilan sayang(amit-amit) dari Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tertatih—berusaha berdiri.

"Ck! Aku masih belum menyerah, Dobe!" Salah satu sudut bibir Uchiha itu terangkat, meskipun wajahnya masih sangat terasa sakit—dengan cap berbentuk bulat seperti kepalan tangan yang juga ditimpa oleh cap merah berbentuk persegi panjang. Pria emo itu menyambar ponsel Sakura yang tergeletak di atas meja. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, yang jelas dia mengotak-atik isi ponsel Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto, dia masih terlalu sibuk tertawa membayangkan rupa Sasuke yang botak karena ulah Sakura.

**.**

**(**٥**^.^)**

**.**

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk!" Terdengar suara kalem wanita dari dalam ruangan. Sang gadis pink mendorong pintu itu, lalu tampak seorang wanita parubaya dengan surai keemasan sedang duduk menyandar di kursinya. Sakura membungkuk sesaat, lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Anda memanggil, Nenek?" Tanyanya kepada sang pemilik rumah sakit sekaligus nenek semata wayangnya—Senju Tsunade. "Ya. Kemari dan duduklah dulu Sakura! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu duduk tepat di depan meja kerja sang nenek. "Kita langsung saja. Sakura, apa kamu tidak lelah?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maaf? Aku tidak mengerti, Nenek." Tsunade menghela napas, cucu perempuannya ini memang lemot memahami sesuatu. "Kuperhatikan kinerjamu sangat baik belakangan ini. Menurut data-data pegawai di rumah sakit selama dua bulan terakhir, kau telah melakukan 124—125 operasi dengan yang tadi pagi—, dan semuanya berhasil. Jadi, sebagai perhargaan atas kerja kerasmu selama ini, kau akan diberi cuti selama delapan minggu," jelas Tsunade panjang. Sakura melotot.

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu! Kau mau memecatku, Nenek?! Gajiku bisa dipotong!" Seru Sakura tak terima atas cuti yang diterimanya. Tsunade mendelik kesal. "Semua pegawai menginginkan cuti, sedangkan kau malah sebaliknya. Lagipula, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang gaji, karena gajimu akan tetap diberikan. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Sakura."

Sakura memicingkan matanya, curiga. "Cuti yang kau berikan itu sama saja seperti cuti para pegawai yang sedang hamil pada bulan ke sembilan. Kau pikir aku sedang hamil—aku bahkan belum menikah, Nek. Huh! Yang benar saja! Lagipula aku tak mempunyai kegitan untuk mengisi waktu luangku, Nek. Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" Putri tunggal dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Senju—Haruno—Mebuki itu merasa bahwa sang nenek sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan sesuatu itu bukanlah hal baik. Tsunade memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudah kubilang, itu sebagai penghargaan karena kau telah mengerjakan 125 operasi dalam dua bulan, bahkan beberapa diantara ada yang empat operasi dalam satu hari. Pokoknya, kau akan mendapatkan cuti mulai dari sekarang! Kau bisa keluar dan pulang sekarang."

"Tapi Baa-sama—"

"Kubilang **kau bisa keluar sekarang**!" Kini aura pembunuh terpancar dari tubuh wanita yang sudah hampir menginjak kepala enam itu. Sakura pun bergidik ngeri dan segera berlari keluar ruangan neneknya. Tak lama setelah itu, sang nenek pun terkikik pelan seraya tersenyum misterius. "Aku tak sabar menimang cicit darimu, Sakura." Dan Tsunade pun menghubungi seseorang untuk memberi tahu keberhasilan rencananya.

**.**

**("¬,¬)**

**.**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar dengan malas. Dia benar-benar tidak punya rencana untuk mengisi waktu cutinya yang kelewat lama. Tiba-tiba, senyum terkembang di wajahnya ketika sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. Mengajak Ino untuk pergi berbelanja sepertinya ide yang cukup bagus, mengingat mereka jarang sekali bertemu. Dia meronggoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Bruk!

Dan karena terlalu sibuk mencari nomor Ino, dia pun akhirnya menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh. "Aduuuh! Maafkan aku!" Sakura berusaha bangkit dan membantu pria yang ditabraknya untuk berdiri. "Lho, Sakura?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati pemuda dengan wajah _baby face_ tengah menatapnya. "Eeh? Sasori? Maafkan aku!" Sakura membungkukkan badannya sampai membentuk sudut 90 derajat.

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku baik-baik saja. Kau mau kemana Sakura?" Tanya Sasori tersenyum ramah. Sakura ikut tersenyum. "Aku ingin pulang, Sasori-kun."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu Sasori-kun, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagipula, aku juga akan bertemu Ino," tolak Sakura halus. Sasori mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Sakura." Gadis Haruno itu ikut melambaikan tangannya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang—setelah gadis itu mengingat bahwa Ino sedang pergi _tour_ ke Eropa. '_Maafkan aku Sasori, aku jadi berbohong padamu,_" batin Sakura yang sedang merutuki kebodohannya itu.

**.**

**("¬,¬) **

**.**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 p.m, Sakura sedang menunggu seseorang di depan rumahnya—setelah mengunci pintu karena orang tuanya yang sedang pergi makan malam bersama teman mereka. Dia mengenakan mini dress berwarna abu-abu dengan pita besar di bagian pinggang sebelah kiri, sedangkan rambutnya digulung ke atas. Tak perlu menunggu lama, sebuah mobil sport mewah berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Pemuda dengang tuxedo hitam—Gaara—tampak keluar dari mobil itu. "Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Aku bahkan baru keluar dari rumah." Sakura tersenyum manis. Mereka melaju menuju restoran mewah bintang lima di daerah pusat Konoha. Sakura bahkan terpesona melihat restoran itu dari luar. Gaara keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil mewahnya. "Mari, nona." Gaara membungkuk mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura dengan senang hati menyambut uluran tangan Gaara. Mereka memasuki restorang dengan saling bergandengan. Setelah mendapatkan meja yang strategis, mereka berdua memesan makanan.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini, Sakura," ungkap Gaara jujur. Sakura tersipu malu. "Terima kasih, Gaara-kun." Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, kini makanan mereka telah sampai. Sakura mulai memotong _beef steak_ yang dipesannya. Baru saja memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, suara teriakan terdengar menginterupsi.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN PRIA TANPA ALIS ITU?!" Pekik Lee dengan tangan kanan yang berada di kepala dan yang lainnya menunjuk mereka berdua. Sakura langsung tersedak dan buru-buru meminum air, sedangkan Gaara sedang menatap kesal Lee. "Sedang kau di sini, mangkok?" Tanya Gaara dengan dingin. "Tentu saja makan malam dengan Sakura-chan! Kau yang sedang apa?!"

"Kau mengganggu makan malam romantisku dengan Sakura, mangkok!"

"Kau yang pengganggu, panda! Bahkan Sakura-chan yang mengajakku."

"Aku tidak perduli! Yang penting Sakura makan malam bersamaku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Halo, Sakura. Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Kini Akatsuna Sasori tengah mencium punggung telapak tangan Sakura. Sakura makin melongo. "KENAPA KAU JUGA BERADA DISINI, MUKA BAYI?!" Seru Gaara dan Lee bersamaan. "Hah? Kalian berdua yang sedang apa?!"

"Pokoknya Sakura-chan makan malam denganku!" Lee bersikeras.

"Aku yang pertama kali mengajaknya, BAKA!" Gaara tak mau kalah.

"Sakura lebih ingin makan malam denganku!" Sasori mulai ngotot.

Sakura hanya bisa minum air putih melihat tiga pemuda di depannya sedang ribut memperebutkannya. Nafsu makannya hilang melayang entah kemana. Sampai sang gadis kembali tersedak saat ada sebuah lengan kekar memeluk lehernya _protective_. Sakura merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang selalu dia rindukan. Kehangatan ini, dia hanya merasakannya pada satu orang. Ini lengan Sasuke! "Sasu—"

"Apa yang kalian ributkan?" Suara datar Sasuke menginterupsi perdebatan ketiga pemuda di depannya. Mereka saling pansang, lalu menatap lantang sang bungsu Uchiha. "Menjauh dari Sakura!"

"Jika kalian ribut hanya karena memperebutkan Sakura, lebih baik kalian hentikan saja. Aku dan Sakura akan menikah minggu depan," ucap Sasuke datar. Sakura mengangguk, sampai di detik berikutnya dia melongo dengan mulut menganga lebar. "HAH?" Seru Sakura dan ketiga pria.

"Ayo Saku, keluarga kita—berada di sudut restoran—sedang membicarakan acara pernikahan kita." Sasuke menarik Sakura pergi dari hadapan ketiga pemuda yang hanya bisa melongo menyaksikan Uchiha Sasuke yang datang layaknya pahlawan kemalaman—abaikan. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura protective menuju meja besar tempat keluarga mereka sedang berkumpul.

**.**

**("¬,¬)**

**.**

"Ayah? Ibu? Nenek? Kenapa kalian berada di sini? Kalian benar-benar merencanakan semua ini?!" Pekik Sakura panik. Seketika iris emeraldnya memincing ke arah sang nenek. "Jadi, inikah alasan Nenek memberiku cuti?" Tsunade hanya terkekeh. "Bukankah kau menyukainya, eh?" Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Karin? Bukankah dia tunangan Sasuke?" Uchiha Itachi, selaku kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau tidak usah khawatir, adik ipar. Karin itu bukan pacar Sasuke—apalagi tunangan. Lagipula, baka Otouto itu mencintaimu sejak kalian masih di jenjang sekolah das—hmmp!" Uchiha Sasuke dengan sadisnya menyumpal mulut sang kakak dengan tomat bulat besar yang belum dipotong. Membuat Uchiha Hana—istri Itachi—harus berusaha keras mengeluarkan tomat besar di dalam mulut suaminya, sedangkan anak-anaknya sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ulah paman mereka yang membuat sang ayah berada dalam zona n-i-s-t-a.

"Jadi bagaimana, Kizashi-kun? Apa lamaran ini bisa diterima?" Haruno Mebuki tersenyum memandang suaminya. "Tentu saja. Aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa aku bisa berbesan dengan sahabat karibku—Fugaku."

"Hn," respon sang kepala keluarga. Meskipun begitu, terpancar jelas raut kebahagiaan dari pria yang sudah menginjak kepala empat itu.

"Ah~ aku sudah menduga kalau Sakura-chan akan menjadi menantuku!" Mikoto memeluk Sakura erat, dia sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai anak perempuannya sendiri sejak dulu. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu Sakura?" Kini sang ibu bertanya. Sakura menunduk, maka mungkin Sasuke menyukainya. Jadi buat apa dia menerima lamaran ini. "Aku tidak bisa."

"APAA?!" Seluruh keluarga besar dari kedua pihak berteriak kaget.

"Kalau begitu Sakura, pilih satu antara Sabaku, Akatsuna, Rock, atau Uchiha?" Tegas Tsunade

"U-Uchiha," jawab Sakura gugup.

"Lalu katakan apa alasanmu sehingga menolak Sasuke?!" Iris madu milik Tsunade memandang tajam Sakura.

"Karena Sasuke tidak mencintaiku. Jika aku menerimanya—meskipun aku mencintainya—rumah tangga seperti apa yang akan terjalin?" Setetes airmata lolos begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. "Lho? Sakura tidak tau ya? Kamar Sasuke itu penuh dengan fotomu. Bahkan dia yang meminta kami melamarkanmu untuknya," jelas Mikoto pada Sakura. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya memandang Sasuke yang sedang berpaling. "Sungguh?" Mata Sakura berbinar seperti anak kecil.

"Hn."

"Kau mencintaiku, Sasu?"

"H-Hn!"

Sakura pun langsung menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukan. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Ayam! Aku menerima lamarannya." Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dia balas memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat. Tsunade menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan. Pernikahan akan berlangsung minggu depan!" Sakura merasakan lenagn kekar Sasuke semakin memeluknya erat. Setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh neneknya, Sakura terlonjak kaget. "APA?!"

"Tentu saja. Semakin cepat semakin baik, Saku. Aku sudah tidak sabar menimang cucu darimu. Dan lagi, sepertinya Sasuke tidak bisa menunggu lagi," sahut Mebuki dengan seringai jahil di bibirnya. Dia pun melirik pemuda yang masih memeluknya erat dengan sebuah seringai seksi di wajahnya.

BLUSH! BLUSH! BLUSH!

Dan keluarga mereka yang menyaksikan secara '_live_' hanya bisa tertawa lepas melihat sepasang kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan terikat oleh janji suci di depan altar. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa merona hebat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

**.**

**FIN~**

**.**

Author Bacot Area :

Hallo semuanya, baik readers maupun silent readers dan para author senior fandom ini XD Salam kenal semua, saya Hinamori Meirin dari fandom sebelah (KK) yang nyasar ke fandom Naruto ^^ /plak

Ini fanfict pertama aku di fandom Naruto. Gimana? Berikan kesan dan pesan kalian di kotak riview ya :D Flame juga diterima kok, asalkan masuk akal/? /plak

Err... Segini dulu aja ya ^^ Squel nyusul—kalo ada yang mau.

**.**

**Mind to RnR please?**

**.**

**Salam hangat,**

**Hinamori Meirin.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagaralam, 04 Januari 2015**


End file.
